


Lazy Day

by softgrungeprophet



Series: Pretty Face, Electric Soul (domestic sabriel au) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet





	Lazy Day

The wood floor creaked in the same spot partway through the room like always, and Sam slid into the bed beside Gabriel. He'd just gotten back from his first day as a kindergarten teacher's assistant, working from 7:50 to 11:50 with the am class, so the noon sun shot little slivers of light between the cracks of the curtains. Gabriel grumbled but let himself be wrapped up in Sam's arms. Sam smiled.

" _Octopus._ " Gabe shifted to lay more comfortably, and sighed. Sam snorted. Gabriel's tendency to complain until his first meal of the day amused him to no end—he mumbled insults and scowled, but he always  gravitated toward Sam's warmth like a cat to sunny windows and pressed into the heat he radiated. Sam loved it

He settled so that their legs twined together—Gabriel's cold toes brushing against Sam's shins or calves—and draped one arm over Gabe's side, sliding his hand up Gabriel's shirt to run his fingertips across the barely-there stipples of the world tree on his lower back. Gabriel shivered and curled closer to Sam. He was ticklish, but loved it when Sam rubbed his back. Such feather-light touches always got him going, though. He shrugged and muttered something unintelligible, and his leg twitched reflexively. Sam laughed and flattened his hand just under Gabe's shoulder blade. Gabriel untensed.

"Someone's worried I'll tickle him, hmmm?" Sam kissed Gabriel's forehead.

Gabe scoffed, rolled his eyes, and swatted at him. "You're an ass." He returned this kiss, but the closest spot he could reach with exerting much effort was Sam's neck, so his lips went to his throat.

"I'm your favorite ass, though." Sam smirked.

Gabriel leered. "You can bet on it."

Satiné whined from the rug beside the bed—her customary napping spot. Gabriel let out a grunt and extricated himself from Sam's clinging limbs before rolling out of bed, nearly tripping on the dog on the way, and knelt down to ruffle her ears and check her bad eye for any issues. Once certain everything was fine, he stood and stretched. Sam watched him from the bed.

"Gonna make some scones. And bacon." Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, but only caused it to stick up even more haphazardly. Today was definitely a shower day. "Anything you want for lunch?" He raised an eyebrow when Sam shook his head with a yawn. "In that case," He crossed his arms. "You can take Satiné for a run while I eat."

Sam groaned. "Fine." He stretched his arms over his head, and dragged himself out of the bed. He'd have to put his pants back on. He grinned, pinched Gabe's side, and padded into the living room before Gabriel could retaliate. Satiné trotted after him, ears twitching, good eye focused on his back.

Gabe rolled his eyes and shouted, "You're lucky I _like_ you!"

Sam's only reply was, "Love you too!" before the front door shut.

Gabriel smiled.


End file.
